1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile data processing apparatus which converts image data, corresponding to character codes output from a host computer, into a transmission code, such as modified Huffman code, and outputs the converted code.
2. Description of Related Art
A facsimile data processing apparatus, which is connected to a host computer within a host computer apparatus or from outside of the host computer apparatus, outputs modified Huffman (MH) codes to telephone lines by converting characters corresponding to character data, outputted from the host computer, into image data and converting the image data into MH codes.
Therefore, a conventional facsimile data processing apparatus converts strings of characters, which correspond to inputted character code, into image data by using font patterns stored in a character font pattern memory; converts the converted image data into MH codes; and outputs the MH codes with modulation.
In the conventional facsimile data apparatus as described above, after the conversion from the character codes into image data by reference to a character font pattern memory, the space portion, from the last character for the page to the end of the page, is converted into image data and the image data for the space has been included in an image data memory. Therefore, there is a problem that the required capacity for the image data memory is larger than that required for just the message content. There is also the problem that the conversion time becomes great because the image data for the space must also be converted into MH code.